Shining heart precure
This is my first fan series. There are four Cures then in the middle of the season, another cure comes in. The cures are Cure Angel, Cure Ice, Cure Sunlight, Cure Harmony and Cure Snow. Story Nanami Rinne is a bright and friendly middle school girl, Rinne is always with her best friend Aki Ito. One day they meet Kanata Katagiri a girl from Diamond Kingdom. They also meet a monster named Uzaina from Eternal Kingdom. A mascot named Angie give Rinne power to become Cure Angel to save Diamond Kingdom and search for Princess Sunny Diamond who disappeared when a lot of Uzainsa attacked Diamond Kingdom. Cure Ice, Cure Sunlight, and Cure Harmony and then Cure Snow came to help Cure Angel clear their mission. character Nanami Rinne / Cure Angel She is the main character in this series. She is bright and friendly middle school student. She student at Doki Doki Academy, her hobbies are singing. Her best friend is Aki Ito. As Cure Angel she has light pink hair and magenta eyes. Her motif as Cure Angel is the Heart. Her transformation speech is " The miraculous light of pure heart, cure Angel! ". Aki Ito / Cure Ice She is Rinne's best friend, she very good at sport. She became Cure Ice in episode 3. As Cure Ice she has a light blue hair and dark blue eyes. Her motif as Cure Ice is the Diamond. Her transformation speech is " Cool as ice crystal, Cure Ice! ". Miyamoto Shiroi / Cure sunlight She is a famous idol in Shining town. Shiroi is a cool and cold girl but in the fact she s friendly and little shy girl. She has a cousin named Maeda Hikari. At first she didn't want to become Cure Sunlight because her carrier as idol but later she want to join Aki and Rinne as Precure. As Cure Sunlight she has a bright yellow hair and orange eyes, her motif is the Club. And her transformation speech is " The warm of sun, Cure Sunlight " Maeda Hikari / Cure Harmony She is Shiroi 's cousin and she was an otaku. Hikari cares about Shiroi very much. She moved to Doki Doki Academy in episode 6. As Cure harmony she has purple hair and violet eyes. Her motif as Cure Harmony is the Spade and her transformation speech is " The pure harmony of music, Cure Harmony! " Diamond Kingdom Angie She is a rabbit fairy and Cure Angel's mascot. Winter She is a bear fairy and Cure Ice's partner. Daiya She is a cat fairy and Cure Sunlight's partner. Panda She is a panda fairy and Cure Harmony's partner. Aira She is a mysterious baby who born in episode 8 , she also gives a cure power. Kanata Katagiri She is Princess Sunny Diamond's bodyguard, she opens a shop at happy market named " Happy Lucky Shop " Princess Sunny Diamond The princess of Diamond Kingdom who disappeared when a lot of Uzaina attacked her. Eternal Kingdom Eternal Trio Ukyo He has a half angel wing but with black colour, he is a handsome boy from Eternal trio. He has feeling for Rinne. Touma He is a cute boy from Eternal Kingdom, he likes eating sweet, for example candy or cake. He never smiles. Ikki He is a lazy boy from Eternal Kingdom but he was powerful. Yuki She is only girl from Eternal Kingdom before Evergreen appeared. Her main attack is to freeze an enemy. Later she becomes Cure Snow ain an unkown episode. As Cure Snow she is powerful and friendly, and she has snow coloured hair and sky blue eyes. Her motif is the Star, and her transfromation speech is " A small crystal who falls down when winter, Cure Snow ! " Evergreen She is a member of Eternal Kingdom. She appeared when Yuki became Cure Snow. She has the power of plants. She is an android enemy from Eternal Kingdom who is made by Ace. Ace The leader of Eternal Kingdom. He is like Dune from Heartcatch Precure. Eternal Kingdom Precure They are dark Precure of this series, the members are : *Dark Angel *Dark Ice *Dark Sunlight *Dark Harmony *Dark Snow Uzaina The monster from Eternal Kingdom. Uzaina has 3 levels, they are normal Uzaina, hard Uzaina and super Uzaina. Category:Fan Series Category:Shining Heart Precure